forza_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forza:The Need For Speed
Forza:The Need For Speed is a game for the Xbox One and PS Vita. It is a crossover between Forza and Need For Speed. Jack Rourke returns as the protagonist. The career mode has Jack travel around the world to race the best drivers. There is also a quick play mode where you can race cars. Also you can race people for the pink slip to their car.Also the mob returns. Cars marked with * are unlocked via winning pink slip races. Car List 1970 AMC AMX V8 390 2010 Abarth 500 EssEssee 2013 Abarth Punto SuperSportSmoking DLC 2013 Acura NSX Concept 2008 Acura MDX 1948 Alfa Romeo 6C 2500 CompetizioneSmoking DLC 2009 Alfa Romeo 8C Compeitzione 1954 Alfa Romeo 2000 Coupe 2013 Alfa Romeo 4C 2014 DLC 2012 Ariel Atom 700 DDMWorks 1970 Aston Martin DBS V8 2006 Aston Martin DBR9 Aston Martin Racing 007 2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S 2011 Aston Martin V12 Zagato 2004 Aston Martin Vanquish S Pre Order EditionOrder DLC 2004 Aston Martin Vanquish S 2005 Audi RS4 Forza MotorsportOne DLC 2014 Audi R8 Spyder Forza Mtorsportfor having an Xbox live account for 4 months 2012 Audi R18 e-tron quattro Audi Team Joest Number 1 2014 Audi R8 Spyder 2013 Audi Nanuk Quattro Concept 2000 Audi RS4 AvantSmoker DLC 2012 Audi S7 Sportback Pre Order EditionOrder DLC 2012 Audi RS7 Sportback 2008 Audi RS6 Avant 2012 Audi S8* 1994 Audi RS2 Avant 2010 Audi A8 W12 Quattro 1987 Audi 80 1959 BMW 507 1988 BMW M5 2009 BMW M3 GTW Rahal Letterman Racing #92 1998 BMW Z3 2007 BMW M6 2010 BMW M6 2004 BMW Z4 2014 BMW Z4 2010 BMW M3Ferrari DLC 2011 BMW X6 2013 BMW 118i 1989 BMW Z1Smoker DLC 2013 Bugatti Veyron SupersportClub DLC 1985 Buick Riviera 2014 Cadillac ATS 2013 Caterham Superlight R500DLC 2003 Chevrolet Impala 1996 Chevrolet Corvette Supersport 1965 Chevrolet Corvair 1973 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1978 Chevrolet Monte Carlo 2014 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS-454 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 2003 Chevrolet Silverado 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 1955 Chevrolet Bel Air 2013 Chevrolet Dallara DW12 Andretti Autosport #1 2013 Chevrolet Dallara DW12 Team Penske #12 1974 Chevrolet Vega 1967 Chevrolet NovaDLC 2014 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Saints Row 4for having an Xbox live account for 5 months and 15 days 1949 Chevrolet Fleetline 1999 Chevrolet Corvette C5.R 2013 Chrysler 200 2005 Citroen Xsara 1967 Dodge ChargerFerrari DLC 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept 2004 Dodge Neon SRT-4 2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10 1988 Eagle Medallion 1976 Ferrari #1 Scuderia Ferrari 312 T2 1949 Ferrari 166 InterDLC 1966 Ferrari 275 Spyder 1953 Ferrari 375 MM 2008 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano 2013 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta 1996 Ferrari 550 Maranello 2001 Ferrari 550 BarchettaDLC 2009 Ferrari F430 2013 Ferrari LaFerrari* 1998 Ferrari F333 SP Risi Competizione #12 1997 Ferrari 456 1985 Ferrari 412 2012 Ferrari 458 ItaliaSmoker DLC 1967 Ferrari 330GT 2014 Ferrari CaliforniaFerrari DLC 1974 Ford Gran Torino 1997 Ford Festiva 2010 Ford Econoline Van[VIP Membership DLC 2011 Ford FG Falcon Ford Preformance Racing #5 2006 Ford Explorer Sport Trac* 2003 Ford SVT Focus 1996 Ford Indigo Concept 2014 Ford Mustang GT Pre Order EditionDLC 2014 Ford Mustang GT 2006 Ford GT 1966 Ford Fairlane GT 1980 Ford Pinto 1994 Ford Bronco 2002 Ford Focus 2010 Ford Focus RS500 Pre ORder EditionDLC 2010 Ford Focus RS500 2008 Ford Fusion 2014 Ford Fusion 1989 Ford ProbeFerrari DLC 1999 GMC Jimmy 2014 Hennessey Venom GT 2011 Holden Commodore VE Toll Holden Racing Team #1 2004 Holden Monaro 1968 Honda S800Car pack Dos DLC 2013 Honda Civic CoupeCar Pack Dos DLC 2000 Honda Civic 2006 Honda CR-V 2005 Honda Pilot 2013 Honda Dallara DW12 Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing #15 2013 Honda Dallara DW12 Target Chip Ganassi #9 1967 Honda RA300 1996 Honda NSX-R 2003 Honda NSX-R 1997 Honda AccordCar Pack Dos DLC 2006 Honda S2000 2012 Hyundai Sonata 2006 Hyundai Santa Fe 2006 Jaguar XJ8 2013 KTM X-Bow R 2012 Kia Cadenza 2005 Konigsegg CCR 2014 Lamborghini Huracan 1989 Lamborghini LM002 1993 Lamborghini Diablo 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Pre Order EditionOrder DLC pack 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 1965 Lamborghini 350GT 2011 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 2006 Lamborghini Miura Concept 1982 Lancia 037 Stradale 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evolutizione 2014 Land Rover Range Rover Evoque 2008 Lexus GS460 2012 Lexus LFA Nurburghing Edition 2007 Lotus 2-Eleven 2013 Lotus E21 1970 Lotus Europa 2003 Lotus EliseFerrari pack 2013 Lotus Evora 1968 Mini Cooper S 2010 Mini Cooper Clubman 2012 Marussia B2 2013 Maserati Ghibli III 2003 Maserati Coupe TrofeoSmoking DLC 1949 Maserati A6DLC 1991 Mazda 787B Club Membership DLC 1995 Mazda RX-7 2014 Mazda Mazda6 1996 Mazda 626 2006 Mazda RX-8 Shinka 1995 Mclaren F1 LM 1976 Mclaren M23 Team Mclaren #11 2013 Mclaren P1 2011 Mclaren MP4-12C Pre Order EditionOrder DLC 2011 Mclaren MP4-12C* 1998 Mercedes Benz S280 1966 Mercedes 230SL 2014 Mercedes B180DLC 2009 Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG Black Series 2008 Mercedes Benz G55 AMG 2005 Mercedes CLK500 2011 Mercedes SLS AMG 2006 Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren 722 Edition 1970 Mercury Cyclone 1997 Mitsubishi Diamante 1999 Mitbushi Eclipse GSX 2004 Mitsbuishi Eclipse GT 2008 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder 1997 Nissan March 2008 Nissan 350Z 1969 Nissan Skyline C10 1976 Nissan 280Z 1995 Nissan Silvia S14smoking DLC 2009 Nissan 370Z 2011 Nissan GT-R Egotist 1990 Nissan 300ZX 1968 Nissan Silvia 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 1994 Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 1998 Nissan 240SX 1969 Oldsmobile Toronado 2011 Pagani Huayra 2005 Pagani Zonda F 2014 Peugeot 508DLC 2007 Peugeot 608 2009 Peugeot 908 Sport Total #9 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner 1986 Pontiac Fiero 2004 Pontiac GTO 1975 Pontiac Bonneville 1966 Pontiac GTO 1979 Pontiac FirebirdFerrari DLC 1964 Pontiac Parisienne 1987 RUF CTR Yellowbird 1995 RUF CTR2Club DLC 2011 Ruf RT12 S 2005 Renault Clio V6 2009 Renault Megane 2006 Saleen S7 Twin Turbo 2013 Scion FR-S 1965 Shelby GT350 1967 Shelby GT500 2012 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1997 Subaru Legacy 2009 Subaru Tribeca 2010 Subaru Impreza STI400 Cosworth 2005 TVR Tuscan Speed 6 1998 Toyota Supra 2006 Toyota PriusSmoking DLC 2013 Toyota GT86 1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 Levin 1989 Toyoa MR2 SC 2004 Toyota CorollaFerrari DLC 1988 Toyota Camry 1988 Toyota Cressida 2010 Ultima GTR 2006 Vauxhall Monaro 2013 Viper GTS Pre-Order editionDLC 2013 Viper GTS 2013 Viper SRT GTS-R Motorsport #91 1970 Volkswagen 181 1989 Volkswagen Golf MKIII 1986 Volkswagen Scirocco 2005 Volkswagen Phaeton 2003 Wiesmann GT MF4 2009 Zenvo ST1 Category:Forza